User talk:Snow-ish
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigiFanon! Thanks for your edit to the User:1LugiaLover page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Congratulations! Well done!--[[User:Kasei|'火星 ']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 03:36, December 19, 2010 (UTC) There's a lot you didn't know about me, and there is still more to uncover.--What goes up must always come down...............Is that my balloon from when I was 3? (Talk to me, OR DIE! 19:17, December 29, 2010 (UTC) KK--What goes up must always come down...............Is that my balloon from when I was 3? (Talk to me, OR DIE! 19:24, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Uh-huh.--What goes up must always come down...............Is that my balloon from when I was 3? (Talk to me, OR DIE! 19:32, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Being in a dream is alot like being water, as you do not have a true form, and you can change. Dreams sometimes have meanings behind them. Also, have you gotten through Wonderland yet? Got it memorized? 07:18, December 30, 2010 (UTC) RP Hey, if I was to join Raised by a Demon with 2 back up protagonists, would you want them in the Others section?Ultrabountyhunter 11:22, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias.Ultrabountyhunter 14:44, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and do you have any ideas which people should go in which group?Ultrabountyhunter 09:15, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you're probably right, shame really.Ultrabountyhunter 09:18, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Wow, cool, thanks.Ultrabountyhunter 01:51, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Berne Convention Hello there, you must be the person in charge, or at least one of the Admins. I'm sorry to bother you with this, but some people continue to quote the Berne Convention, and I'd like to add that according to said Convention, it also protects the fair use of copyrighted materials in publications. If you don't believe me, by all means, look it up yourself. Fanfiction is considered an internet publication, and therefore, since it doesn't seek profit, it is fair use. So, if possible, please revert the deletion on the Hakureimon article. I'd also like to add that if this Berne Convention didn't have the "fair use" clause, we wouldn't even be allowed to manage wikias like this wikia, or Yugioh, or Bleach, or Naruto, or anything. I believe this is a fair arguement, and I also like to request a temporary ban of the man who said I "suck cocks"? Lolwut? That is harrassment, and I request he be banned for that attitude. Thank you for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:31, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hello, Im sorry for the trouble Hakureimon has caused here, But in my opinion User:Darkmochi's trolling was uncalled for as I would have removed the image if he would have asked nicely. This situation has gotten outta hand and has spanned two site as he's attacking me on Deviantart as well (even though that is neither here nor there) Im here to second the request by Seireitou that he be banned for rude attitude and attacking another user with verbal assault for any reason should be against some rules here. --''楽しい''' (talk to Fenix!) 19:17, January 12, 2011 (UTC) : :the Berne Convention only protects artists and writers original creations. Barghestmon is therefore my copyright, and these two have broken the terms of service of both wikia and deviantart from where they stole it. Technically, I can take them to court and have them fined for infringing on my art's copyright. I would like you to delete Barghestmon's image off of this wikia because it goes against the wikia terms of service and also against deviantart's. I have already contacted a higher authority who is more than happy to get both the people above banned and the pages shut down since this admin, an admin of WIKIA ITSELF even knows they are both in the wrong since they have said if you can't take the image down then she will. Either Shiratori deletes MY image off of here, or the admin in charge of wikia itself will do it. I am sick of this. Berne Convention ONLY protects original artists, and since I created barghestmon, it is my copyright they are breaking and thus have no right to post MY art anywhere. end of. I thank you for your time. Darkmochi 22:18, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Wrong. The Berne Convention exists to PROTECT artistic works. If it existed to allow artists to be WALKED ALL OVER, then I could see where your argument stands. But no. Why are you so hellbent on defending CLEAR THEIVERY? What is wrong with you, let alone your morals? If you think theiving makes you powerful or something, you're dead wrong. It makes you sad, and it makes you pathetic. Darkmochi, (and other REAL artists) work their asses off on their characters, stories & art. To then only have the likes of you people come along and ASSRAPE it to death is like a blow to the soul. WHY can't you see that? WHY is theivery OK with you? It shouldn't be OK with ANYONE. LEARN HOW TO DRAW FOR YOURSELF. Pick up a pencil and JUST DO IT. It ISN'T that hard. If you keep on refusing to do this, than you're just going to get a whole lot of OTHER upset artists on your case. I bet if this 'precious wiki' were reported to all of the sources it's ripped off of, it'd be taken down in an instant. But we're not doing that. You can have your fun, there's nothing wrong with that. But when you continue to defend the ripping off of someone's own work, you're just going too far. I don't care how smart or smug you think you are, you're WRONG. Darkmochi deserves an HONEST APOLOGY. Apologize, take her character off of this wiki as she initially requested (as it is HER RIGHT to do so), and don't take her or ANYONE ELSE'S work again. Again, it ISN'T THAT HARD. Hi 1LL! guess wutz? I'm an admin!!!!! And, people, please, stop harassing other users and reporting EVERYTHING to admins. It's annoying. very, very annoying. Got it memorized? 00:31, February 3, 2011 (UTC) How do you make the picture on the infobox work because all I know is to put the brakets at each end. kinda like this without the spaces by the brakets KayumitheWallaby4 22:30, June 17, 2011 (UTC) RP Hey, are we still doing Raised by a Demon? I'm kinda curious as to where it's going.Ultrabountyhunter 02:47, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, glad to see that you're still alive! Welcome back.Ultrabountyhunter 05:11, June 29, 2012 (UTC) It's ok, just glad you're back now.Ultrabountyhunter 01:49, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Digicodes I'm need you help to Digicodes. Samueljoo (talk) 13:36, July 21, 2013 (UTC)